Secrets
by JazzymineRox
Summary: Life sucks when you are stuck in a “special home” for “troubled teens”. I was not a troubled teen! I felt the scars on my leg, or maybe I was...
1. Lyle House

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my first story and I wanted to see if I was any good at writing….. This chapter is kind of short.**** I'll try to make the other ones longer. I will try to post a new chapter once a week or more!  
**

**Just to warn you, this story doesn't have Chloe in it.**** It will have Simon, Derek, and some of the other characters though! The story is based on my own character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Darkest Powers trilogy.  
**

~Chapter one~

…………………………………

Life sucks when you are stuck in a "special home" for "troubled teens". I was not a troubled teen! I felt the scars on my leg, or maybe I was. ….

Yes those scars were self inflicted; I couldn't take hearing everyone talk about me whenever I would walk by. I remember the first time I had done it.

_A person was was walking toward me, a friend. It was the end of the school day and I was getting stuff out of my locker. "Hey, I kind of needed to talk to you about something." She said rubbing the back of her neck. I already knew what she was going to talk to me about, how? Simple, I read her mind as soon as I saw her coming. I knew stuff about people they probably wouldn't want me to know. She was going to ditch me for the popular kids, they liked her, hated me. I didn't know why they would always try to ruin my life. She tried her hardest to plaster on a sympathetic face, before she said anything else I said, "Go ahead, I really couldn't care less if you ditch me for those bitches. I'll be fine. Remember I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. I don't care if you are my friend anymore. Goodbye." Then I just walked away. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I kind of felt bad for her, but the feelings of empathy were soon washed out by my feelings of betrayal, anger, and sadness. She looked as if she was going to cry .Then, I heard her thinking deep down 'YES, I'm free and I didn't have to say anything to her at all!' I can only 'hear' people's thoughts when I am focused on them. _

_My burst of mixed feelings were gone, but the sadness stayed. Everything was a blur, I couldn't see through my tears. I ran home and went straight to the restroom in my house. I looked at my tear streaked face. Then I saw some light reflecting off of something. I looked toward it and then wish I hadn't. It was a razor._

_I had never cut myself at all before this, but I felt there was nothing else in the world that would make me feel better. I picked it up off the shelf, my blood drummed in my veins pleading to be let out. I gave in._

_I sliced the smooth, silky skin of my thigh. I a calming sensation spread through me. The blood dripped down my leg onto the tiled flooring. After the feeling was gone I looked at my leg. It was gushing blood, I knew I should have been worried, but I wasn't. I just covered it up and bandaged it, there was always a first-aid kit in the bathroom for some reason. I didn't regret cutting myself, right now I saw nothing wrong with it. I didn't know what I was thinking. _Correction, I wasn't thinking.

_Something in me snapped after that day, I got addicted to cutting and acted cold to anyone who tried to talk to me. I forgot to lock the door one day and the maid walked in thinking no one was there because the lights were off. When she flipped the light on and saw me she just stared and walked out. I thought that was the end of that and she wouldn't tell on me. _

_When my father got home he called me to his room, said he talked to my Uncle Marcel about it and said that there was somewhere I could go to help me. I tried to reason with him, I think that was the most I have talked in months, but his mind was made up._

That is how I ended up here in Lyle House. They diagnosed me with Schizoid personality disorder because I refused to talk to them and acted depressed. They tried to shove meds down my throat I put them in my mouth, but spit them out when ever my next chance was. There were only three other 'troubled teens' in there with me. Peter Ricci, Mila Andrews and Amber Long, I was the youngest out of all of them being only 14. Peter and Mila were the most cooperative ones, Amber and I were different. Even though Amber was about 3 years older than me she threw temper tantrums like a 6 year old all the time. It's like when she started she couldn't stop. It wasn't voluntary, I could tell. It happened at the most random times and she didn't seem like the good mannered girl I knew anymore. She was something different. One month was all it took for them to transfer her out of there.

I focused on one of the nurses minds as we ate breakfast one morning. 'That poor girl, I pray for her soul that it may rest in peace.' That's all I needed to hear to figure out what they had happened to her. I considered her a friend, though I never told her how I had gotten into the Lyle house. I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom and cut myself. They thought I had stopped after the first week I had spent there, but like I said, I was addicted to it. Addicted to it like someone who had been smoking their cigarettes for decades. Sometimes I didn't even have a reason for it. ……… Peter and Mila were let out of this place about a week after I came. The next victims the Lyle house lured in were Brady Hirsch, Elizabeth Delaney, Rachelle Roger and Victoria Earnright. Then a few more Derek and Simon, they were foster brothers. They didn't have any real reason for being in the Lyle house. Derek I guessed had something like me, he just wanted to be left alone and not talk to anyone, except Simon of course.

**….My first impressions about the others….**

Brady: I didn't really have an opinion for him.

Elizabeth: Seemed like a nice person. Rachelle: (my room mate) She didn't try to make conversation with me after she figured out I wasn't going to answer her at all.

Victoria: She just wanted to make her mom proud of her. I tried to veer away from her when I found out she could be a bit evil.

Simon: As soon as Tori / Victoria saw him I 'heard' her call dibbs in her head… She could have him I wasn't interested even though he was nice, charming, and kind of cute.

Derek: I think he might not be the most social person in the world, but I didn't mind

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I'll try to write the next chapter soon!**** Sorry for all of the mistakes! I got some of the characters from The Awakening when Chloe found the list of the 'subjects' on the computer in Dr. Davidoff's office. Uncle Marcel is Dr. Davidoff and Nicole's father are brothers. Sorry just needed to clear things up. I might keep on fixing this chapter as I read it and find mistakes. Like I said I will update soon, but school gets really busy toward the end of the year as most know!  
**


	2. Something More?

**AN: **Sorry for taking so freaking long to post… School has really been tough since it's toward the end of the year and the teachers are getting us ready for finals and stuff!! I have some pictures of what Nicole is supposed to look like on my profile… They aren't the best because I just got them off of Photobucket and edited them w/ Photoshop a little! The Title of the chapter does apply but you wont find out why till later!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do w/ the Darkest Powers trilogy, the genius is Kelly Armstrong.

**Secrets - Ch. 2**

I have been trying to focus on my 'ability'. I have noticed that some people's minds are not as open as others. Like there were thin walls and thick stone walls blocking some their minds from me. Liz was like an open book. She was a really nice and she was genuine too, never lied about anything that was significant to me. If she didn't want me to know she would just say, 'I don't want to tell you just yet,' or something along those lines. I tried to stay out of her mind, what she was thinking was none of my business. Derek understood me… He never judged me, just listened when I needed to vent. He would nod here and there to signal he was listening. It took a little more effort for me to read his mind when I wanted to, like the invisible force field in his mind was a lot thicker than the others. Maybe that's why I liked to talk to him. Simon's mind block was in the middle. Simon wasn't mean to me, just really cautious, like I would go off on him if he tried to talk to me. I wouldn't get angry; I probably just wouldn't answer him though.

………

I wasn't feeling the best today. I was actually starting to miss my father. I thought about my sister also. I have tried to avoid thinking about her for as long as I could… I was watching some boring TV show then was pulled into darkness, then to a land of memories…

"_The party started two firkin minutes ago, Ashley!" I screamed at my sister, I was quite obviously PMSing. I had just started my period last week, which I wasn't mad or pissed about, quite frankly I was wondering when I'd start. Already 14 and just started my period, pathetic. That's why I told anyone who asked that I had started when I was 12. My sister was driving me to a victory party at my friend's house after the big football game of the year. Might I add, she was going so slow I had to look around the car to see if Miss Daisy was in here. We beat our rivals all thanks to MY cheerleading squad's enthusiasm and support. Oh, and not to mention our fabulous outfits and cheer routines. _

_Ashley wasn't the best driver and did worse under pressure. Only God knows how she got her license. "God Damn it Ashley, could you drive any slower?!" I yelled at her._

"_Does she ever stop bitching" She said and turned to glare at me, I noticed her mouth never moved. I was about to comment on that when I turned to the road, noticing a huge glare of light. "ASHLEY! WATCH OUT!!" It was too late, we slammed into a car. I saw her look at me, her face serene and calm. Like, she knew this was going to happen. Then, everything went black. _

_I woke up three days later in a hospital. Everything seemed normal with me from the doctor and nurses point of view. But, I, myself noticed something that was out of the ordinary. I saw my sister once in a dream. She told me that I had to finish what she started. I had no idea what she was talking about. Then I started hearing people talking, they never moved their mouths either. I saw pictures of things that I had never thought of in my life. Then when a nurse dressed in pink came in to change some of my bandages I heard her say. 'That poor girl, she doesn't even know. Why haven't they told her, her sister died?' Then I knew, came to the conclusion, an epiphany. I can read people's minds. Yeah, I had no idea how this could have happened. Ashley would always talk about how I'm the only hope for our family's redemption. She would space out a lot, like she was in deep thought. It was like she was getting news from her mind. It creeped me out a bit. She looked at me sometimes like she knew I was going to sneak out and meet my boyfriend. I never thought about it till now. I think that maybe she knew things because she had something like me. A power, ability, sixth sense… One day my boyfriend and best friend came to visit me in the hospital. I felt some tension in the room from those two. From reading my friends mind I found out why. They were freaked out by me now. Seeing my scars and bandaged body they were scared. Nothing like this had happened to any of my other friends. They were drifting away, didn't want to know me anymore. They were drifting from me and toward each other. When they left I cried. I stopped talking to them and convinced my father to have us move. Saying stuff like, 'I can't handle all of the painful memories California has. Everything reminds me of Ashley.' It was a lie I was strong and could have handled that, the real reason was I was afraid. Afraid of going back to school and no one wanting to know me anymore. At that point I regretted being part of the popular crowd. There were too many expectations for us…_

I woke up on something hard and uncomfortable. My muscles were really cramped and sore. "Ow," I mumbled something incoherent,"What am I lying on?" I asked myself, then opened my eyes to see I was face down looking at the hardwood of the game room.

"You were sleeping silly!" Liz said as I sat up. "Anyways, it's time for dinner. I was just about to wake you when you started mumbling and then opened your eyes."

I didn't feel well, my head was spinning. I wanted to go to the bathroom and cry. The blood in my skin had started rushing, begging to be let out. I tried was starting to feel dizzy, but tried to shake it off and stay away from anything that will tempt me at all costs. The scabs were already gone, leaving pinkish scars on my pale arms and legs. I had been avoiding any razor or sharp object, ever since I started really making friends with Liz. Her happy, carefree mood had gotten to me a little. I wasn't as perky as her but I tried to be more social to everyone. I started dressing a little brighter, well as bright as my wardrobe would allow.

The rushing and pulsing in my veins didn't slow. I ignored it and went downstairs to eat. I was also trying to ignore the thoughts of everyone, didn't want to have anything else on my already crowded and scattered mind. During dinner, though, Brady was being the rude, annoying jock that he was.

"Hey, emo girl," He called to me from across the table, "can you pass that stuff that's in front of you to me?" Derek shot him a glare and Liz started going off on him about how rude and mean he was sometimes and saying.

"Leave her alone Brady, you know your acting like a six year old. Picking on your crush like that." Tori said. I was surprised she stood up for me, well kind of stood up for me. Though, she was being sarcastic of course. Brady didn't like me. He had a 'hot' girlfriend, as he put it, waiting for him when he got out. Apparently she was his 'forever' and he was hers. More like for right now, or of this moment. He hadn't talked to her since he got here. I bet she was already getting friendly with his 'best friend'…A sting of sadness overwhelmed me as I thought of that last thing I thought. But, I got over it after a second.

"Sure!" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice and picked up the dish. I didn't really think about what I was going to do next, it just happened. The food, and plate it was on, flew across the table at him. I heard the 'thwack!' of the plate hitting his head; he shook his head and hit it a few times to clear the fuzz that was blurring his vision. Liz, Simon, and Tori were all laughing hysterically. Derek managed to hold it in, but I saw the smirk on his face.

"What the fucking hell was that for, Nicole?" He asked after everyone stopped laughing and his head stopped spinning.

Tori just raised her eyebrow at Brady, as if asking if he was stupid. I stood and walked away from the table to the restroom. My skin was prickling again, blood rushing under it and demanding to be let out. The addiction felt got worse than I remember, I couldn't help it. I don't think there is any hope for me now.

I slammed the cabinet door open, my arms felt weak. The drumming in my arms made them shake as I took a new disposable razor. I lifted it toward my forearm. As soon as I sliced it my arm was stinging, the relief that usually washed over me wasn't there. I only felt pain. There was a knock at the door.

"Nicole, what are you doing in there?" It was Tori. I threw the razor into my pocket and rolled down my sleeve fast.

"Uh, what do you need Tori?" I asked trying to sound nice, my heart drumming. The stinging stopped, but the numb feeling wasn't that much better than the sting.

"All of the bathrooms are being used and I have to go. I know your aren't using the fucking toilet. I know for a fact that you never do at night, so get out!!" It was true, I didn't. For some reason I had a phobia of the toilet at night. I guess I was still scared of that story my brother told me about a boogeyman coming out of it at night when you flush. I am such a baby!

I wasn't thinking when I opened the door. "Fine, but next time wait two minutes before knocking. Okay?" I asked, again trying to sound nice.

"Whatever," was her answer to that before she threw me out the doorway. I stumbled and fell over onto the arm that was cut.

"Shit!" I said out loud. I forgot to bandage it.

I ran toward the cupboard. There was bound to be some kind of bandage in there. I remember seeing some Neosporin earlier. I passed Derek on my way there. I was too focused on my destination that I barely noticed him and ran flat into his rock of a chest. "Is that blood?" He asked, without a doubt smelling it. He had super smelling for some reason... I panicked and sprinted toward the kitchen and into the cupboard. I looked frantically for a bandage but couldn't find anything. "DAMN IT!" I half yelled half whispered.

"Nicole, what happened?" Derek asked from the doorway. I was too busy looking to notice that the door was opened by someone.

"N-nothing," I answered stuttering, I never stuttered. I put my hand on my arm, applying pressure in hopes that it would stop bleeding. But it was too bad that the blood was seeping through my black and yellow checkered ¾ sleeved shirt.

"Sure, it's nothing." He said looking at my arm. "Why would you do that to yourself?" I looked at him, I wanted to tell him I couldn't help it but nothing came out when I opened my mouth. It was dry and my throat was closed up.

"Don't tell, please?" I managed to choke out. He looked into my eyes, brows furrowed in, what I thought was, concern.

"Fine, but you have to promise never to do that," he pointed at my arm, "again."

"I," I was about to say yes, but maybe that wasn't true, "I'll try."

He didn't say anything. He just got up and grabbed something from the very top shelf, which I didn't even notice was there. It was a pack of those humungous band-aids.

"Oh…" Slipped out of my mouth. Derek was about one foot taller than me; I think that I have already stopped growing. I've been 4'11" for at least five years. That was also the last time I was even in the running to be the tallest at my school, now I am definitely one of the shortest.

He set the band-aids down and took my arm. He lifted up my sleeve to reveal the huge cut that was already scabbing over on the edges of it.

"That is going to leave a really bad scar…" He said looking at it. He took the Neosporin and put it applied it to the cut, then put a band-aid over it.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked looking at me.

"Um, I don't know… for being here for me. Even though you probably didn't mean to… I was just a little surprised that you actually cared to see what was going on with me."

"I have been wondering ever since I got here what how you ended up here… No one knew and you didn't really talk to anyone except Liz, who said that she didn't even know…"

"So then why didn't you just ask me?" Though I probably wouldn't tell him anyways.

"I didn't think it was something to be concerned about, but now I know that it was something that's really bad…"

"I'm sorry," I said feeling like I was going to cry. I never wanted him to find out. At least not like this.

"It's okay. As long as your trying to get better that's all the apology I need," He seemed to understand what I was apologizing for.

"Actually, I think that I actually haven't tried to get better because I like it better here than my old life."

"Why? I feel like it's a prison,"

"If it was a prison why would we be here trying to get better? Why would we be here, so that they could hide us from the world? I may be the reason that my sister isn't in this world right now but I am not a monster that has to be caged." He sighed.

"If only you knew…" He said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Anyways, I think that we should get out of here… It's not that spacious in here and Simon is wondering where you are and coming this way looking for you…" It was true. I could hear Simon thinking, 'Where are you Derek. I hope you aren't hiding again. I told you to tell me when you are changing, transforming, whatever you called it!'

He got up and was about to leave but I had to ask him about the changing thing.

"Hey Derek," I started, "never mind, I forgot" I didn't forget it's just, how would I explain finding that out? "Night!" I called to him as he left.

**AN:**I know that the chapter wasn't the best and ended kind of suckish, I got a writers block and kind of couldn't think of anything. I hope you liked it anyway though!!! XD


	3. Deciding To Leave?

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is really short! Sorry if you were expecting a long one because I was gone for so long. I do not own anything that has to do w/ the Darkest Powers trilogy, the genius is Kelly Armstrong.

**Secrets Chapter 3**

I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard two voices arguing outside. The bathroom was on the ground floor and right on the other side was the backyard. I scurried back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Derek, I'm not leaving to find dad without you!" Simon sounded angry and sad.

"Ask some one else to go with you. Just not me Simon, I need to stay here. I can't be trusted out there, remember what happened and why we are in here in the first place?" Derek said in a nonchalant way, though there was some hurt behind his words.

"YOU aren't the reason we are here, Derek! It was that retards fault for pulling out that knife!"

"Achoo!" Crap… Why do I have to sneeze so loud? Was it even dusty in here?

"Simon, did you hear that?"

"Uh yeah…"

I ran out of there as fast as I could and into the game room. Almost everyone was in there. I sat down, trying not to look frantic. I don't know why I was being such a baby and not just telling them I was in the bathroom and heard them talking.

When Derek and Simon walked in nothing seemed out of the ordinary so they just sat down and watched the movie that was on. It was a Pokemon movie, kind of lame, I know, but I did enjoy watching the cute little animals… pokemon, whatever.

I may have been acting suspicious by jerking away a little when Derek sat beside me, but I don't think he suspected me at all.

"Why did she move away so abruptly?" I heard Derek ponder from beside me.

"Sorry, I was just giving you your space" I looked at him and half smiled.

"Nicole, I didn't say anything…" He looked at me like I was mental.

"Oh, sorry I thought I heard your voice, maybe it was the movie" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

Derek smirked, "It wasn't the movie, you and I know that for a fact."

"What are you talking about?"

Derek just got up and walked out of the room and to the basement… He expected me to follow him, I think.

I walked down into the basement; it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, though I still didn't like the thought of being underground and maybe getting stuck down here.

I walked down the hallways and down the stairs to the basement. No one was in there.

"Derek?" I called out, "If you are going to come out of no where and scare me you've got another thing coming." Still silence… Well I guess he isn't here I'm just going to leave now.

_Wait don't leave, not just yet. _

Who are you? Are you reading my mind?

_I am Anna, yes I am communicating with you through telepathy. Didn't you know all telepathics__ can communicate with each other this way?_

No, I didn't. Well I kind of thought I was the only one of my kind… Where are you? I don't see anyone else in here.

_You may not see me, but I am right in front of you. I'm dead; I have been for 10 years. _

Wait so I can communicate with the dead?

_No, silly! That is a necromancer's job. You are only able to communicate with me because my spirit has not lifted from this hell hole of a world and I am a telepathist like you. _

That is the craziest thing I have ever heard, but somehow I believe it.

_You need to get out of here; they will kill you if you don't follow them. If you do, well that's out of the question!_

Wow where did that abruptness come from? And I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only here because I was a crazy person that needed help. But I'm better now so they should let me out soon.

_They won't let you out! There is a catch to this place, there always is…They killed my best friend for not complying with their wishes for taking this disgusting pill that was supposed to 'help' us. I never did but at least I pretended to. _

I don't take that pill… but that's only because I spit it out in the bathroom after they leave.

_Well that is very smart of you. Do you know why you and all of the other supernatural kids that live here are here?_

No, well I thought it was because we are trying to get better because we all have issues. Wait a second! Did you say 'all of the other supernatural kids'? Now I get it, everyone here has something, an extra ability! Are they going to experiment on us? Oh god I have to get out of here!

With that I ran out and right into Simon, who was obviously looking for Derek.

"Whoa sorry Simon, but I have got to get out of here." I was talking without thinking, and tried to rush past him. He grabbed my wrist.

"What do you mean by "get out of here"? He asked, whispering.

"I am leaving this building and getting help, I don't want to become a lab rat like what is probably going to happen to most of the kids here!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"So you know now, well 'know' in the sense that it isn't just a coincidence that we are all in this house?"

"Yeah, we are all supernaturals and we all need to leave!"

"Well that's too bad because not all of us are willing to leave."

"Yeah I know you aren't leaving to find your dad without Derek, I know I know. Well there is someone who I need to find and that person disappeared a long time ago so I have to catch up on my lost time."

"Wait so someone in your family disappeared too?"

"Yeah my mother, I know now that my father lied to me. He said that she died in a car accident. But now I think that was just a stupid lie, my sister was killed in a car accident and I thought it was my entire fault! But now I know it was the Edison group that did it. She was an oracle she was able to see into the future and she wasn't on their side, she was a threat to them. And I don't know why I am telling you all of this, but I am gone. Tomorrow night, I'm probably going to leave alone but that is fine with me." I broke from his grasp and ran upstairs to pack my stuff. It's good I don't need much and that my father gives me cash on all of the holidays and I don't spend much money.

"What are you doing?" A fake deep voice asked from behind me.

"Go away Brady, I'm not in the mood to kick your sorry ass."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you planning a break out?"

"No, now go away."

"Sure you aren't. When you leaving? I want to come. I need to get out of here this place is driving me crazy."

"Uh, well I'm sorry to break it to you but I am not leaving now get out of the girls side of the house of you'll be in serious trouble." With that I walked over to the door and closed it in his face.

"Okay now I need my toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, shampoo, and conditioner. Wow it's good that I have travel size stuff huh? Okay now on to clothes. My favorite jeans and T, favorite hoodie, hair ties, shorts, an extra pair of shoes, I think that's good. If I need anything else I'll just buy it when I'm out of here. Oh wait, I almost forgot my ID, that would have been bad."

(A.N.) Yes I do know that this chapter was probably really really bad and not well plotted… My sister 'accidentally' erased the whole chapter I wrote… Oh and sorry again for not updating in so long!


	4. Just Lovely

Disclaimer: Iway oday otnay ownway anythingway atthay ashay otay oday ithway Ethay Arkestday Owerspay Ilogytray.{I do not own anything that has to do with The Darkest Powers Trilogy.}

Chapter Four

**Just Lovely…**

I was sitting there… Waiting for my damn alarm to sound, the time clock was moving slowly. I had planned all of this out, right when everyone was in the dining room I would jump out my window.

A person materialized in my doorway.

"You're leaving today?" It was Derek's voice.

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Simon," We both said at the same time, but my tone was questioning and his was monotone. I giggled a bit.

"I want you to take him with you." Derek stated.

"Simon? He said he's not going to leave without you, Derek… I don't think that I can convince him, he's made up his mind. You're his brother, step or not, you two are connected. I can 'feel' it… When you're ready to leave, he will too." I looked at my clock again. "I have to go really quick, have to say goodbye to Anna… I'll see you later. Bye Derek," I walked out swiftly and down to the basement.

"Anna?" I heard Derek ask himself.

"Anna, are you here?" I asked out loud.

_Well, duh… Where else am I going to be? It's not like ghosts can travel far from their body…_ She answered sarcastically

"Sorry… I kind of didn't know that," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

_I see that you have taken me up on my offer to escape, oh and did you forget that you don't have to speak out loud?_

Heh, I guess I forgot… I communicated with her telepathically, so I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks.

_It wasn't any big issue…Just wanted to help out a fellow telepathic. I need you to remember something though, the best way for a telepathic to discover a friend is to look into their heart and not their mind. Now I leave you with this knowledge, don't let me down, Nicole! _

Okay, I understand… I think… 

I walked swiftly out of the basement and into the hallways. Rae was just going down the hallways to do her laundry; I waved and kept on walking.

I heard a commotion coming from the living room.

"Brady, would you just back off? Just leave Derek alone, you know that you wouldn't last one minute in a standoff against him." Simon was getting in Brady's face.

"Hey, buddy, I was just having some fun…" Brady said putting his hands up in mock defeat.

"I'm not your buddy, jerk." Simon answered back to Brady, stepping to the side.

Brady started to get in Derek's face again, "If it's a fight you want then bring it!"

Derek's rose his eyebrow and was about to walk away, Brady balled his fist and put his hand on Derek's shoulder and tried to spin him around and punch him in the face.

But, Simon said some things to himself in his head, and was like a lightning flash and Brady was pushed away, hard.

_A spell? _I asked myself in my head, Simon never made contact and those words only pointed to one explanation. I did the math in my head; Simon + Spell = Wizard/Sorcerer.

"That is so awesome!" I said surprised, and loudly might I add.

"Nikki?" Simon asked, now in front of me. "What's going on? I thought you were escapingway onighttay." He asked, saying the last part whispering and in Pig Latin.

"I was just on my way to my room when it saw you guys getting in each other's faces…" I answered confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Brady was just being a jerk again…"

"Oh, I understand." I smiled, just as my phone started to alarm.

"What's going on in here?!" One of the nurses, whose name I didn't care about learning, came in looking raged. "Simon, step away from the girl and Derek go to your room! Brady, come with me." Brady stood obediently and walked alongside the old woman. She was going to call someone named Dr. Fellows.

Simon looked at me and mouthed, 'She's crazy…', then started to walk with Derek to their room.

Derek had something else in mind, he decided to go also. He grabbed a few bags from behind the couch and ushered us toward my room.

"You go first," Simon said as we looked out the window. It was a little higher than I had imagined, but to our advantage there was an ivy ladder thingy scaling the side of the house. I put on my backpack and climbed down the vines, Simon came down next, and last but not least Derek.

"Deciding to leave are you?" It was the nurse from earlier; she had some other nurses with her also.

I swore under my breath, we had been caught. I heard her thinking about putting locks on the windows and enforcing security. "Well this is just lovely…" I said aloud.

"Get these kids inside; I need to make some more calls…" The nurse sounded pissed off.

The two other ladies pushed us inside and made us sit in the living room.

"Next time we are going to plan this out better…" Simon mumbled to himself as we awaited our punishment.

A/N: I am hopefully going to be posting more. But, my updates are going to be short.


End file.
